The 3D Adventure
by CrazedYugifan101
Summary: Yugi and Yami joined by Teana,and a few others have to stop Kaiba and win the game, and who's the guy that Kaiba calls Master? RR
1. The beginning of an adventure

**The 3D adventure**

_CrazedYugiFan101-_ "Hope you like this story. If it sucks, then oh well, I tried."

_Yami_-"On with the fic!"

_Yugi_-"Yeah! On with the fic!"

_CrazedYugiFan101_-"Oh well. What they said"

(Disclaimer: Doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh!)

**Chapter I**

**The beginning of an adventure**

Yugi came rushing in that afternoon, his face all flushed red. He hurried up the stairs, bursting into the room shouting,"Yami! Yami!" Yami looked up at him from the book he was reading. "What is it Yugi?" Yugi smiled as he showed Yami the game he won. He entered a contest hoping to at least win a free supply of games, when instead he won an online game. "Yami this game is played all over the world. It is an online game played by millions."

Yami looked at him disinterested. "So?" Yugi was surprised that Yami wasn't as excited as him over a new game. "Yami you could conquer the world or help people in need. you actually be the king of games of **this** game!" Yami rised his eye bows in interest. "Will Teana be playing this game?" Yugi knew how much Teana meant to Yami. "Yes. She told me that she's been playing it for two weeks. That's how long the contest lasted." Yami smiled happily. "O.k. lets give this game a whirl!" Yugi explained how to play the game.

Yugi knew rules were important, in order to play a game correctly. Yugi set everything up.Yami was getting impatient, as always. "It is almost done?" Yugi gave Yami an annoyed look. Yami's complaints were driving Yugi nuts! "Alright, it's done." He switched on the game, they put on there visors, and the game began. There was a bright light, then the room came into view.The room the saw was in a castle. Yami looked in the mirror. Yugi studied Yami's outfit.

Yugi pressed a button on the key board. a screen popped up. He studied the information."Yami. Yami. Yami!" Yami turned around. "What!" Yugi pointed at him. "You're a prince, and so am I." Yami whistled. "Well now what, Yugi?" Yugi shook his head. He didn't have a clue. "I'm not sure. I guess we'll find out soon enough." They were surrounded by walls, but no door in sight. They were trapped. Suddenly they heard noises on the other side of one of the walls.

**TBC**...

The noises were getting close and closer. They were in trouble.

What will happen to them? Will they escape from the

room or will they be doomed? Stay tuned to find out!

_CrazedYugiFan101_-"Hope you liked it. Please review, because if you did. I'll continue the story."

_Yami_-"Rest and Review."

_Yugi_-" R+R! No flames! Flames bad! They burn down buildings, and stuff!"

_CrazedYugiFan101_-"Good-night!"


	2. Destin' to win

**The 3D Adventure**

_CrazedYugiFan101_-"It seems that I was wrong."

_Yugi_-" Wrong about what?"

_CrazedYugiFan101_-"Wrong that I thought that everybody

would hate my new story."

_Yami_-"Well it looks like you've gotten back into the

reviewers' good graces."

_CrazedYugiFan101_-" Oh before

I forget, Bakura's coming to drop something off later. Now on with the fic!

Yami the disclaimer! Please!"

_Yami_-"Of course!"

(Disclaimer: Does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!)

"Life is short,

And life is sweet,

For those who go looking for trouble,

Sometimes trouble finds them,

And no matter where you are,

And no matter what you are doing,

Trouble is bound to turn up!"

**ChapterII**

**Destin' to win**

Yami shivered at the sound of the foot steps that were getting closer and closer. Suddenly, Yugi cried out. Yami looked over at Yugi quickly. "Yugi, what is it?" Yugi looked up at Yami and smiled. "I found a way out." Yugi pushed open the door. They hurriedly got out. When they looked back, the room was gone. "Yugi, that was weird." Yugi nodded his head in agreement. "You said it." They hurried off down the dirt path. Yami noticed that everything looked.

As they stood on an incline, Yugi slipped and fell down the steep incline. He landed on a blue panel, and then he disappeared before Yami reached him. Yami stood staring at the panel. Then Yami heard cursing from behind some trees. He headed in the direction of voice. "Hello?" The person looked over at Yami. "Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the pharoah. What are you doing here?" Yami was stunned to see that it was Bakura. "Huh? Bakura! You filthy stinking tomb robber!"

The two Yamis suddenly heard a scream. "Aahhh!"Yami and Bakura glared at each other. Bakura then smiled an evil smile. "Well looks like we're both separated from our Hikaris. Lets find out where that scream came from. O.k? Truce, for now?" Yami looked down at Bakura's hand and the back to Bakura's face. "Truce. Lets go."

They hurried off through the forest. Bakura explained a little bit about the game. "Well, when you start playing the game, you can't leave until you've beaten it. Or you die. When you die, it's a living hell." Yami shivered at the thought. They exited the forest, and ended up in a field.

They both saw the tower. It was surrounded by monsters, goblins, and ghouls. Bakura pointed at Yami's waist. At Yami's waist was a sword. Bakura held a spear. Yami pulled out the sword. Bakura whistled. "That's a broad sword. It's tougher than my spear, but my spear will still do some damage. Oh, before I forget. Teana's in the tower." Yami got really mad. "Why didn't something sooner?" Bakura shrugged. Yami charged at the creatures the held his beloved captive.

Yami and Bakura battled their way toward the Tower. Yami mind crushed a few goblins. At last they were at the foot of the tower. Yami spied a shadow. "Teana! Teana,can you here me?" Teana poked her head out the window. "Yami! It is you! I was so scared! Yami, behind you!" Yami turned and stabed the on coming Goblin. "Teana! Can you get out?" Teana nodded. "I'll be right down, but the door to outside is locked." Yami hurried over to the locked door. He used obliterate to destroy the door. The door lay in splinters, when Teana came out she noticed pieces of wood here and there.

Teana wore a princess' gown that was purple, with long sleeves, a belt made of coins, and she had a had a purple hair band in her hair. She had a sword at her waist. She hurried over to Yami. Yami pulled her close and kissed her. "Oh, Yami. I'm so glad you're here. Now we can stop Kaiba from conquering the world. Will you help? He locked me up in that tower to keep me from stopping him from conquering the world." Yami thought for a moment. "Yes. I will help. We might find Yugi as we travel together." Teana looked at him a moment. "You mean you lost him?" Yami nodded his head. "He fell on a panel and disappeared."

Teana smiled at Yami. " Don't worry. He'll turn up sooner or later. Hey Bakura! Ryou came with you didn't he?" Bakura nodded. "Yes. But I lost him." Teana smiled at Yami reassuringly. "Yugi is probably with Ryou. We'll find both of them. Both of you don't worry. Now lets go!" They continued on their journey. Meanwhile Yugi met up with a very unexpected friend.

**TBC**...

Will Yami and company be able to find Yugi and save the world

from Kaiba or will Kaiba have the last laugh?

_**Tune in to find out!**_

_CrazedYugiFan101_-"The summary says it all."

_Yugi_-"Rest and Review."

_Yami_-" No Flames. Yugi and I use them on

bad guys like Bakura. Ha! Ha! Haa!"(Bakura over heard Yami's last

comment, as he gave the authoress a note.)

_Bakura_-(Annoyed and angry)"Hey! That's not funny! Stupid Pharaoh!"

_Yami_-(Really pissed.)"Baka tomb robber!" (Yami and Bakura start fighting.)

_Yugi_-(Scared)"Ma'am. They're scaring me."

_CrazedYugiFan101_-(Getting annoyed)" Will you two bakas quit

fighting!(The two Yamis continue to fight and argue.) "See you all later.

I have to stop these two bakas before they break somthing." (Takes out a mallot.)


	3. The Trap

**The 3D Adventure**

_CrazedYugiFan101_-"Well it seems that everyone liked the last chapter." (Beach boys plays in the background.) "Yugi! Yami! Turn off that music now!" (Authoress rubs forehead.)

_Yugi_-(Cheerful)"k."(Yugi turns off the CD player.)

_Yami_-(Angry that his music was turned off.)"Hmph!"

_Yugi_-"On with the fic?" (Yugi looked at the authoress hopefully.)

_CrazedYugiFan101_-"Yes, on with the fic. Yami the disclaimer if you please."

_Yami_-(Still mad.)"Fine!" (Yami glared at Yugi and the authoress)

(Diclaimer: Does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!)

**ChapterIII**

**The Trap**

Yugi came around on the ground. He didn't know where he was or how long he'd been out. One thing he did know, he was not alone. Yugi sat up quickly, and looked around at his surroundings. That's when he noticed Ryou sleeping against a tree. Yugi got up and walked over to him. "Hey, Ryou. Wake up!" He shook Ryou. Ryou woke up startled. "Oh, Yugi. You're awake. Are you feeling o.k?" Yugi nodded. "I'm fine, and where are we?" Ryou shivered in the morning air. "We're in the Forest of Mist." Yugi looked around, and noticed why the place was named so.

Yugi stood up. "We have to find Yami." Ryou stood next to Yugi. Ryou looked worried. "We also have to find Bakura. I lost him." Yugi pulled up a screen to show the location of Yami and Bakura. "I found them, and ti looks like they have an extra person with them. Wait a second. That's Teana that's with them." Yugi pointed at the glowing dots, as he explained. "We're not to far. We can meet up with them, if we hurry. Huh? What's this?" Yugi had spotted a red dot moving dot getting closer to them every second, and it was followed by a dozen or more dots of the same color. "We'd better get out of here now." Ryou was confused. "Why? Who are they?"

Before them. The rider on it's back wore silver armor. He had brown hair ,and blue eyes. "It's Kaiba!" Yugi started to back away. "Run Ryou! Run!" Yugi stared to run followed by Ryou but they were trapped. "Men take them as our prisoners! They thought that they could escape us! Not likely!" The soldiers tied up Yugi and Ryou. The boys struggle against their captors.

"Kaiba why..uh. Why are you doing this?" Kaiba smirked. "I need to lure Yami in, so that I can catch him! Ha! Ha! Haaa!" Kaiba turned to his men, and said "Move out Men!" Yugi struggled against the ropes, but couldn't get free. Yugi called out to Kaiba. "Kaiba! What do want with Yami?" Kaiba smiled. "It's not what I want, it's what my Master wants. He said he'd make me a king if I brought him Yami. So that's exactly what I'm going to do!" Kaiba laughed as he rode off to give his men more orders.

Yugi was scared. He had to warn Yami. But how? Wait! He knew how. (Yami?) Yugi waited. (Yugi! Where are you?) Yugi sighed with relief. (Yami. Don't come find me. It's a trap.) He waited. (Why?) Yugi hoped Yami would understand. (Yami. Kaiba planning on trapping you. He's got me and Ryou. So stay away.) Yugi knew Yami would still come to save him. But Yami just had to know.

After Yugi spoke to Yami through Mind link, Yugi noticed that they were being lead to a castle. Yugi heard Ryou wimper. "Yugi. What does Kaiba want with me?" Yugi thoght a moment. "Maybe he wants both Yamis. That's what I think." Ryou gasped. Kaiba ordered his men to tie Yugi up to a pole at the top right next ot the gate, so that Yami could see him. Kaiba had Ryou tied opposite. Now all Kaiba had to do was wait.

Meanwhile, Yami spotted the castle that he'd followed Kaiba's army to. Bakura was furious when Yami related the information to him, that he'd gotten from Yugi. Now they'd wait til dark. Teana looked at Yami curiously. He wasn't called the King of Games for nothing. "Hey Yami." Yami looked at Teana. "Yes?" She blushed, she always did that when he looked at her. "Well.. um... How are we going to rescue Yugi and Ryou?" Yami smiled his cocky smile. "Don't you worry. I have a plan." Tean was worried that he really didn't have a plan.

**TBC...**

Does Yami have a plan or is he bluffing? Will they be able to stop Kaiba, and rescue Yugi and Ryou? And who is this person that Kaiba calls Master? Stay tuned to find out!

_CrazedYugiFan101_-"Hope you enjoyed this chapter. There's more to come." (Yugi and Yami come into the room arguing over a doll.)

_Yugi_-"Yami! Give back my action figure!" (Yugi starts crying, while Yami makes faces at him.)

_Yami_-"It's a doll! (Yami laughs at Yugi. Yugi kicks Yami is in the shin.)

_Yugi_-"It's an action figure! There's a difference! You're such a Baka!" (Yami wacks Yugi in the head with a mallot.) "Who am I? Who are You? Who is she?"

_CrazedYugiFan101_-"Yami you baka! You made him lose his memory!"(Chases Yami around the room with her spiked mallot.) "Now remember Rest and Review! Now if you'll excuse me." (Continues to chase Yami around the room.)


End file.
